Creature Planet
Plot Overview Ninety-five years before the main storyline, a bunch of powerful industries created a portal that leads to a world of monsters and magic and used it for world domination. The industries have banded together as the Monster Empire. Many cities and countries were invaded and the people of those conquered places were changed from the industries' experimentation into monstrous creatures. The world was slowly devolving into chaos and darkness as people were turned into monsters or gained supernatural powers. Today, a fifteen-year old boy named Nathan Legend had found the Energy Gauntlets, that once belong to a legendary hero from another world, inside some cave after being harassed by some bullies. The gauntlets may turn Nathan from a coward into a hero. Main Characters * Nathan Legend The main protagonist of the series who was a coward and sometimes picked on by bullies. He soon finds the Energy Gauntlets (one of the Mystical Artifacts that can fire energy blasts) in a tunnel with his father's visor after two bullies threw it in there. After some battles against the Monster Empire, Nathan became a brave warrior that would soon be a threat to the industry. * Winona Dove Once a villain known as Aviva who worked for the Demon Empire. She found out that she was one of Nathan's childhood friends and the Monster Empire kidnapped her, turned her into an avian, and brainwashed her. As a avian, Winona has wings enabling her to fly and she's equipped with sai for aerial combat. * Mark Jackson The latter of Nathan's two childhood friends, more of a coward than Nathan and will leave anyone as a punching bag for anyone chasing him. While Nathan was defending Rebel City from the Monster Empire. Mark was somehow kidnapped and was taken to Wilder's Fortress to be experimented on. He seemed normal when he returned, but he was brainwashed to serve the Student Council of Rebel City. * Lucas Rush An orphan that was found and raised by Toyzen until Lucas realized Toyzen was using toys to kill people. Nathan teamed up with Lucas to foil Toyzen's scheme. Up until Nathan's fight with Professor Wilder, Lucas was pushing Nathan into fights when it looked like Nathan was running away. * Serena Thorne Daughter of a rich family who befriended Nathan after he saved her from her servants that were killing her to take her. She has the ability to summon powerful creatures to battle her opponents. * Dimitri Stone A zombie like creature that wanted to lead a team to take down the Monster Empire for taking away Bruno. However, after being defeated by Nathan he became a strong ally for Nathan's team. He can regenerate any of his broken body parts as long as they're not sliced, burned, or torn off. * Wolfe Savage A human that can change into a werewolf whom was once one of the strongest guards of Savage Village. He was distrustful of humans at first, but after seeing Nathan and Winona help save his village, he was willing to help them stop the Monster Empire. Antagonists * Monster Empire The main cause of why the Earth is going through an apocolypse by creating a portal of the demon world. It is currently unknown how they are going to take over both Earth and the Demon Realm. * GEM Thought to have been known to protect people from the Monster Empire, but they are willing to destroy a whole city of innocent people to kill a few demons that would not harm anyone. * Dark Champions A group of warriors that steal Mystical Artifacts or any magical materials to become supreme warriors. * Millennium Demons Sealed away for a thousand years at the cost of the lives of some monks and priestesses. Ego tricked Serena into releasing the demons by making her think it would get her mother back. Category: Browse Category:Creature Planet